Sif helps Eric to be Freya
Sif helps Eric to be Freya 5014 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter: 15 Sif Next to the passenger bathrooms stood two big shopping bags and she took them. "I prepared a few things for you." Then she opened the door to the Washrooms and said."Human Females." A voice responded. "Human Females acknowledged. Bathroom facilities adjusted to selected species." The bathroom changed from white tiles to pink, more mirrors appeared, and several walled bathroom stalls rose from the floor. She motioned me to follow her inside one, she locked the door and handed me the bags. "Here is a dress and the other little things we use. As soon as you are in the dress call me and I help you with the rest. The fleshy looking things are fake boobies to define your chest area the proper way." I blushed, she giggled some more and left the stall to wait for me to call her to return. While I struggled to get into the frilly things women wore underneath their dresses, she was talking to me. I learned that she was well educated. At least as intelligent as Yngve and that she had a mind of her own. "I never knew girls would think about some many things besides our way of living!" I said while stepping into the skirt. I heard her make a strange sound and she actually opened the door. Her eyes flashed as if she was angry at what I have said. But the angry expression quickly vanished and she said, "It is not your fault, you're only a product of our society. Do you believe your mother unintelligent or thought less than your brute of a father?" I stopped, almost dropping the skirt. "I never thought about mother that way at all. I never had a chance to really talk to her. My father kept me after from her, only when he was drinking with friends was I able to spend any time with her. Even then we had to be careful and listen for him to start coming into her suite." She motioned me to turn around, and she fastened the thing that held the fake breasts. "You never talked to girls, or had sisters and no one to take your mother's place?" No wonder you think of females as if we were of a different mysterious species." "I did talk to Midril , but she never talks about anything that isn't really related to the kitchen and such." "This is called a bra by the way. If you get comfortable enough in your secret identity, I show you what girls off planet wear instead of these ancient uncomfortable holders." "There are so much more items to a woman's wardrobe than a man's. It's quite confusing." "Ah, you get used to it. One day you might use the knowledge gained today to undress your bride. Much of these garments and pieces are meant to actually keep women in their place. You can't go hunt or dive in these dresses, and of course, it would hinder you to fight." I thought about telling her about Siegfrida , but I gave my oath and had to keep my word. The dress she had chosen was a deep maroon color with nice bronze colored metallic shimmering seams and borders, with full flaring sleeves. The soft white fur from the belly of Nubhirs was used to accent the sleeves and the collar of the overcoat. I loved the silky softness the tight white stockings, finding them quite exciting. She pressed a thing that looked almost like a Derma-Patcher on my face. It was black and had the letters CC in gold on it. The thing even felt similar to a Derma-Patcher. After only a few moments the feeling disappeared, and she removed it from my face. She observed the result with a critical expression on her face, nodded and placed a wig of radiant dark brown hair on my head. Day-dreaming, I noticed her nose and found it quite exciting, and when she concentrated, she got a little wrinkle on the ridge of that tiny nose of hers. I wondered why thinking of it cause me to be excited in an area of my body previously unnoticed. Sif nodded and said, "You look so much better than I ever thought you could, seriously you do look good. No one will ever recognize you dressed as you are now. She left the stall gesturing to the mirrors. "Judge for yourself. The Chanel Box did wonders to your eyes!" It was hard to believe the tall girl in a pretty, and the quite regal dress was indeed me. That device had applied makeup to my face, shaped my eyebrows, colored my lips matching the maroon of the gown. My lips also felt softer, and looked voluptuous, I thought, "Quite kissable." The few tiny whiskers were gone along with the acne flare-ups, that appeared this morning. Long, rich colored hair surrounded my shoulders. She handed me maroon accented gloves, and as I bent over, she positioned a thin brass circlet with a maroon colored veil. It was thin and flared with every breath. "The shoes were a bit tight, and she simply used my sword to split them at the heels. " Category:Events